Sea of Change
by StrawberryKissedMorning
Summary: Serena has been at Hogwarts for six years 6th year , and friends with the most troublesome trio of them all. But this year, something goes horribly wrong as she begins to fall in love with someone, as well as something that most will not approve of.


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon/Harry Potter characters, places, and some spells; they belong to NT/JKR respectively. However, the plot is mine.

Chapter 1

All around was black. A pale arm shot out to explore its surroundings, finding nothing but water to touch. Lungs compressed; the need for oxygen becoming unbearable. Lips parted. Water slipped through the throat filling the lungs.

"Serena. Wake up."

"Huh?" Serena opened her crystal blue eyes looking into the hazel eyes of Hermione Granger.

"What's wrong 'Mione?" Serena asked breathing deeply.

"What's wrong? Serena you stopped breathing." Hermione screeched.

"What?"

Hermione sat down on Serena's bed. "You were holding your breath, and I couldn't get you to breathe. I was so scared; I slapped you. I'm sorry."

"Oh 'Mione it's okay. I was dreaming that I was under water, so I thought I couldn't breathe. Thank you, you might have just saved my life." Serena grabbed Hermione into a tight hug.

"The fun is here." Ron Weasley said entering. He was about six feet tall with a thin frame. His hair was red with blue eyes, and he was pale with freckles. Standing next to him was Harry Potter. He was shorter than Ron, but he was slightly tanner. He had dark brown hair and green eyes.

"Ronald Weasley if you don't exit my room right now, you are going to find out the real meaning of pain." Serena demanded.

Serena released Hermione and walked over to the door shutting it in their faces. "Come on Serena we have to be back at headquarters with you and Hermione in thirty minutes." Ron yelled through the door.

"Would you just give us a couple of minutes to get dressed? We're already packed; we'll be out in ten minutes I promise." Serena turned away from the door and walked towards her closet.

"Hermione, what should I wear today?"

"You're asking me? You do realize that I have never been one for fashion don't you?"

"Come on Hermione, you pick my clothes, and I'll pick yours." Serena grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her into her closet. Serena rifled through her clothes before finding a pair of white Capri pants and a sheer pink shirt with a white cami.

"Serena, I can't wear that."

"What? Yes you can. You'll be completely covered." Hermione hesitated before nodding in agreement. She then turned back to the closet looking for something for Serena to wear.

"How about this?" Hermione asked holding up a short jean skirt with a black halter top.

"I give you an outfit that covers you and you give me this skimpy thing?" Hermione blushed before nodding.

"It's in your closet; besides, I thought Ron might like it."

"Just what are you implying Hermione Granger?" Serena asked taking the clothes from her.

"Oh just that our resident red-head has a crush on you." Serena threw a pillow at Hermione before getting dressed.

"I don't think so; we're just friends. Here wear these shoes." Serena said tossing Hermione a pair of pink flip-flops before slipping on her own black ones.

"How can you not see that Ron likes you?"

"Because he doesn't. Let me do your makeup." She sat down in front of Hermione with her makeup bag and began doing a light cover. When she was done, she went over to her dresser and grabbed a brush and a spray bottle.

"Hermione, do you ever just let your hair curl?"

"No, I brush it out once it dries."

"That's probably why it's so big. I'm going to let your hair curl." Serena combed Hermione's wet hair and let it fall over her shoulders with a styling mousse in it.

"There all finished. Why don't you look in the mirror while I finish getting ready?" Hermione walked over to a mirror and peered at herself she had eyeliner on with a sheer pink eye-shadow and blush on her cheeks. Her hair was half up and flowing over her shoulders.

Hermione turned to Serena with tears in her eyes, "Serena thank you. I never would have thought I could look this way."

"Hermione, you don't need me to make you beautiful, you already are; this is just the shallow side of beauty; you don't need this." Without saying a word, Hermione embraced Serena.

"Are you guys done in there it's been twenty minutes. We have to go."

"We're coming. Keep your pants on Ron. If you're in such a hurry to leave, then you can come and grab our bags." Serena said walking over to the door and throwing it open. Ron's jaw dropped as he looked at Serena. "When did you get that outfit?"

"I have always had it, I live in a muggle community; I like to party."

"You mean you actually go out like that? I've never seen you wear that?"

"You only ever see me in my uniform. Enough about me, what about Hermione?" Serena asked pointing to the girl who stood in the corner trying not to be noticed.

"Wow Herm, I didn't know your hair was like that."

"Anyway enough talk, we are going to be late and I don't want Ronny getting in trouble with his mother."

"Ha, Ha. At least my mother cares."

"My mother cares."

"Yeah, about whether your sister or Sirius are going to be OK."

"Oh poo, I guess you got me there. But we still need to leave or your mum will be very angry, and I want to see my cousin."

"What about your sister?" Hermione asked bringing over her bag.

"Her too, I guess. But let's go." Serena grabbed her bag and walked out of the room.

"Hello Harry." Serena said walking past him and to the fireplace.

"Serena, what are you wearing?"

"Clothes Harry." Serena answered before throwing floo powder on the fire and stepping inside.

"Number 12 Grimmauld Place." Green flames swirled around her transporting her into the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters. She stepped out of the fire place.

"Hey little sis. Where is the rest of the gang?"

"On their way. They were getting distracted with my clothes."

"They probably aren't used to muggle clothes. Let me show you to your room."

"No, just take me to Sirius. I haven't seen him in ages"

"Serena you can't stay mad at me; it's not my fault."

"I don't want to talk about it okay Nymphadora. Just tell me where Sirius is."

"He's upstairs with Buckbeak."

"Thank you." Serena said turning away from her sister and walking up the stairs.

"What was that about Tonks?" Harry asked coming behind Nymphadora.

"Nothing. She's just upset me about some stuff. She'll get over it."

Serena knocked on the door and waited for the answer. "Come in." She opened the door and flung herself into Sirius Black's arms. He was a relatively tall man with shaggy black hair and dark brown eyes. His face was sallow and his body thin and muscular.

"Bunny, what's wrong?"

"This summer has been horrible." She bawled into his chest.

"Why what happened?"

"I'm adopted. I'm not even really your cousin."

"How did you find that out?"

"Professor Snape claimed to be my father. Then my parents told me I was adopted." Serena cried falling to the floor.

"Bunny, it's OK. It'll be okay."

"How can it be okay? That jerk is my father. I'm related to someone who hates me and my friends." She cried.

"I'll talk to him; I'll tell him to lie off for a while and give you time to deal with it. And if he bothers you, I'll curse him." Serena giggled wiping tears from her eyes. Sirius gently grabbed her arms and lifted her up and hugged her.

"Come on, let's go downstairs. Everyone is probably waiting for us."

"I don't care. They can all go to hell."

"Serena Tonks."

"Don't you mean Snape?" She questioned harshly.

Sirius gripped her face in his hands and forced her to look at him. "Serena you will always be my cousin. I don't care if you are that stupid gits daughter. I care for you more than I hate him. It doesn't matter, blood or not you are my cousin."

"Thank you Sirius, I really needed to hear that."

"Let's go." Sirius flung Serena onto his back and carried her down the stairs.

"Hey everybody, I'm sorry that I just ran upstairs. I needed to talk to Sirius." Serena said when they entered the dining room.

"Serena could we talk?" Tonks asked her sister.

"No Dora. I don't want to talk. I'm dealing, just give me some time." Serena climbed off Sirius's back and sat at the table beside Hermione. "Hello Professor Lupin, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, Ginny. Professor Snape," Serena said sneering her father's name.

"Severus, will you be staying for dinner?" Molly Weasley asked. Snape looked at the faces of everyone in the room before stopping on Serena's noticing that she appeared to be uncomfortable.

"Yes Molly, I think I'll stay."

"Good Snape, I wanted to speak with you. Something rather interesting has come to my attention, and I need to consult with you." Sirius spoke with barely contained venom. Every student in the room looked at each other curiously. Dinner went on with few interruptions. Every once and a while a loose comment would fly into the conversation, but all in all, it was a pleasant meal. Once the plates were taken up, Sirius told everyone to leave.

"Everyone get out, everyone except, Snape and Serena." Ron looked at Serena curiously before being pushed out of the door.

"What do you want Black? My time is precious, and it could be better spent doing something useful." Snape sneered.

"Don't speak to me like that; I'm talking to you out of concern for my cousin." Sirius said nodding towards Serena. Snape gazed at her uncomfortable face.

"You need to lay off her. Give her time to adjust; you threw this on her, and it's not fair to her."

"I think I know what's best for _my_ daughter."

"She was my cousin long before she knew you were her father. Do not attempt to use that excuse. You took no notice of her before you realized who you were supposed to be to her."

"Look Black; I will do as I see fit for my daughter. Get out of my face, and leave my daughter alone."

Snape grabbed Serena by her arm and pulled her out of the room. "Let me go! You have no right to hold me like this. Let go of me!"

"Severus what are you doing?" Molly asked concerned. "Release her."

"No, Ms. Tonks and I have something to discuss."

"No! I'm not going anywhere with you. We have nothing to discuss. Let go of me now!" Serena screamed.

"Severus Snape you will release my sister this instant, or I will curse you into oblivion." Tonks said brandishing her wand seriously. Ron, Harry, and Hermione watched the scene curiously.

"This isn't over Serena, we will talk about this."

Serena looked at him seriously yanking her arm away out of his grasp. "No, I have my family. You aren't going to ruin that." Serena cried out running from the room.

"Damn it Snape. Look what you have done. Why couldn't you just listen to me for once?" Sirius growled.

"You know why. And you also know what the implications are of the information that you were just given. You now know the connections she has with someone you find to be very important," Snape said his eyes flittering over to Harry.

"That doesn't matter. You should not have done this to her. She has suffered enough over the last six years at your hands."


End file.
